


Lessons

by Animeguera



Series: To Have and To Hold [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Heero being a dad, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeguera/pseuds/Animeguera
Summary: Couldn't sleep, Heero finds a pupil.





	Lessons

There were few times in Heero's life when he truly felt nervous. Right now, he was definitely panicking. He had hidden it well from his two female companions. Relena kept an eye on him but mainly focused on the new addition to their family. Azula was very inquisitive, it was a wonder she still had questions. As a child of the colonies, she had never visited Earth.

"Does it snow on Earth too?"

"Yes." I replied honestly. Azula's face turned to Relena for elaboration. She picked up this behavior pattern after spending ten minutes with Heero and Relena. She asked him a question and he answered quickly and accurately, but it was not enough for the hungry mind of Azula. Relena began to intercept with more elaborate answers to satiate Azula. Heero didn't mind but the barrage of questions was starting to wear on him. It made him nervous. Relena was excelling at answering her questions satisfactorily.

"It does, we have seasons much like the colonies do. But nobody controls the weather patterns, rainstorms & snow are not scheduled. Sometimes its a surprise." Azula smiled up at Relena. Her eyes full of wonder.

He had received Azula's file with very little paperwork and had read through it thoroughly.

Age: 10

Parents: Maria Silvan (Deceased) & Tulo Backto (Missing)

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

That lack of information was astounding.

The shuttle ride back to Earth was very long. Azula's puppy was brought along as well, to not interrupt Azula's environment much more. The orphanage had recommended following their normal schedule as well. Serving breakfast at the same time, keeping her at home with scheduled activities until they were sure she was able to start school.

Heero wanted to take some time off from his Preventer's duty to be available to Azula. He was wary of being off Relena's detail for the full three months but he chose to do most his work remotely for the first 3 months that Azula lived with them. It seemed like the logical choice back on the colony. But now, watching Relena interact with Azula so easily, he was terrified. He didn't know how to interact with a child. He barely remembered being so carefree himself.

Their arrival to the airport was quiet. Heero had the Preventers redirect the media's attention to another airport. Azula was able to arrive on Earth quietly with Heero and Relena. Heero was carrying Azula in his arms, she fell asleep holding Zuzu. Holding the young girl in his arms, her face was serene and innocent. He had wanted to help the girl before. Now he just wants to protect her from the world. He had just met her and he couldn't help making a promise, like he had a long time ago without the rings, fanciful clothing and justice of the peace. He smiled, he frowned and couldn't look away.

One of the perks of being married to the Vice Foreign Minister was that the name carried weight. From the time they signed the paperwork until they arrived back at their house, a spare bedroom had been transformed from a modest guest bedroom with an adjoining bathroom to a purple princess bedroom for Azula. Azula was still asleep when they arrived at home. Unsure of what to do, Heero laid her down in her new bedroom. Zuzu was awake and was taken for a walk outside by Relena.

Azula woke as Heero was leaving the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"Azula said quietly, her voice soft, she rubbed her tired eyes.

He froze. "You were asleep."

"But I'm awake now."

He nodded and went to sit on the bed like he had learned to do when Relena needed an ear to listen. Azula looked up at him saying nothing.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Like what?"

"The room, Relena had it redecorating before your arrival."

Her face shone with excitement. She looked around, noticing her surroundings. "Wow. Is it all mine?" He nodded. "I've never had a room all to myself." Her excitement soon wore off though and her exhaustion returned. She yawned, "Where is Zuzu?"

"Relena took him outside."

She looked nervous. "I can't fall asleep alone." She said.

"I'll stay here." He replied, unsure of his answer.

"Okay..." She laid her head back down on the new comforter and closed her eyes. He believed she was asleep and tried to get up, but she stirred every time he did. Relena popped her head into the room. He wanted to show he was distressed. She smiled and took Zuzu into the room with him. She laid the puppy on the bed, the puppy roamed the bed until he found his comfortable position curled up against Azula.

Relena smiled. Heero was distraught. She sat beside him and hugged him.

It was late the night after Azula came home. Azula had fallen asleep and was out for the night, Heero had assumed. Relena had also gone to bed and promptly kicked him out of bed with his nervous shifting. Wanting to let her sleep more, Heero got up. Whenever he didn't want to cause her insomnia with his lack of sleeping, Heero spent time in the den. He picked up a book, but put it down again after deciding his mind needed more of a distraction. He grabbed his laptop from his carryon bag. He had a difficult software program he could tackle. The night continued and his mind was fraught with frustration. His algorithm was not working correctly for encryption and it was not easing his mind as he wanted.

"I can't sleep." A soft voice said. Heero turned to the source, assuring himself that it was in fact Azula. His hand had drawn his weapon from behind his back. Old habits that Relena did not approve of in bed. He hid the weapon in the soft, locking the safety in place. Azula was followed by Zuzu. She walked closer and crawled up the soft with Heero, "What are you doing?"

"Working on a new software for security."

Her eyes lit up, "You can build software? Cool!" She looked at his laptop trying to decipher what he was working on. "What is this supposed to do?" She pointed her tiny finger at line number 10.

"That's a variable I am setting to know where this program is being ran." He responded, not sure of her knowledge on programming basics.

"What is a variable?" She asked quietly.

"It is a placeholder for something. I want to reference this variable from everywhere in the program but I want to be able to change it in one place and not 10 places. So, wiht a variable, I can do that."

"That makes sense." She smiled. He nodded.

That was Azula's first late night lesson with Heero.


End file.
